nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zuldazar
Zuldazar ist die Hauptstadt der Trolle vom Stamm der Zandalari. Sie liegt auf der Insel Zandalar im Südmeer. Hier hat auch der König der Zandalari, König Rastakhan, seinen Sitz. Beschreibung In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ist Zuldazar mit seinem üppigen Dschungel und der ältesten Stadt Azeroths eines der bespielbaren Gebiete auf Zandalar. Hier befindet sich die Hauptstadt und gleichzeitig der Stützpunkt der Horde auf der Inselgruppe. An den Hängen von Zuldazar liegt die Instanz Atal'Dazar sowie die Ruhestätte der Könige. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) In Zuldazar lebt auch Rastakhan, der König der Trolle, der demnach auch der Herrscher über Zandalar ist. Doch nicht alle Trolle halten etwas von dem König. Schon gar nicht die Bluttrolle, mit denen die Zandalari derzeit zu kämpfen haben und die das Gebiet mit einer Invasion bedrohen. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Gebiete und Dungeons in der Übersicht (05.11.2017) Aufbau und Organisation Zuldazar ist eine antike, sehr eindrucksvolle und wahrscheinlich sogar die älteste noch existierende "Stadt" auf Azeroth. Pyramiden und Ziggurate dominieren das Bild und mächtige Brutosaurier werden von den Trollen als Nutztiere gehalten. Von außen ist es eine goldene und prächtige Stadt, die offen für jeden Trollstamm und jede Glaubensrichtung ist (mit Ausnahme der Bluttrolle). Doch im Inneren geht es relativ hart zu und obendrein haben sich in den unteren Distrikten die sog. Purpurkultisten breitgemacht, die dort besonders unter den Kastenlosen neue Anhänger rekrutieren. Die große Tempelanlage ist in drei Bereiche aufgeteilt: * Dazar'alor - Ein großer Tempel in der Mitte der Stadt, von dessen Spitze aus König Rastakhan regiert. * Zocalo - Die Marktstraße von Zuldazar, wo viele einheimische Händler ihre Waren verkaufen. Hier gibt es Gasthäuser usw. * Hafen von Zuldazar - Abseits vom Sitz des Herrschers und seinem Beraterstab sieht es nicht ganz so rosig aus. Obdachlose, Kastenlose und aggressive Schläger wandern durch die Straßen des Hafens. Es ist eine kunterbunte Ansammlung von allen Trollvölkern Azeroth, weitgereisten Händlern und denen, die es nicht so weit im Leben gebracht haben. ** Priesterin Vulja - prüft die Kinder der Zandalari auf ihre Verbindung zu den Loa ** Der Weiße Hai - Eine Trolldame, die mit ihren beiden Schlägern Hojo und Yana die Straßen unsicher macht. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die unschönen Seiten Zuldazars: Obdachlose, Kastensystem, Schläger & mehr (17.03.2018) Das Abenteuer Die Hauptgeschichte in Zuldazar bezieht sich darauf, dass der Rat der Zanchuli unter der Führung von Prophet Zul, dem Berater des Königs, plant das Imperium an sich zu reißen. Während wir in der Hauptstadt unterwegs sind und unter anderem wieder einigen neuen Loa begegnen, wie z.B. Gonk (Loa der Jagd) und Pa'ku (Loa der Pterrordax), tauchen immer mehr Hinweise auf, dass Zul und seine Anhängerin Yazma, ihres Zeichens die Spionin des Königs, nichts Gutes im Schilde führen. Als dann auch noch die Mogu über die Stadt herfallen, ist alles klar! Der König stellt Zul als Verräter bloß, doch er greift den König sowie seine Wachen an, verletzt Rastakhan schwer und tötet einen seiner Vertrauten. Die Truppen des Königs schaffen es ihn aus der gefährlichen Lage zu befreien und verhelfen ihn zur Flucht. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt für die Zanchuli die Stadt zu überrennen. Doch zum Glück gibt es noch einige Zandalartrolle, die dem König treu geblieben sind, und zusammen mit der Horde schaffen wir es den größten Teil der Stadt von den Verrätern zu reinigen. Doch im Garten der Loa versuchen die Voodopriester die Mächte der Loa, die sich dort niedergelassen haben, zu absorbieren. Dies können wir verhindern, doch es gibt auch Opfer. Shadra (Loa der Spinnen) wird von Yazma getötet und sie bekommt ihre Macht. Der König wurde aus der Stadt gebracht und liegt schwerverletzt in einem Haus am Strand. Es gilt nun ihn zu heilen, doch nicht nur sein Körper ist verletzt, sondern auch sein Geist. Zusammen mit Rezan (Loa der Könige) schaffen wir es die Seele des Königs aus den gierigen Händen von Bwonsamdi (Loa des Todes) zu reißen. Rastakhan findet zu neuer Kraft und sieht ein, dass der seinen Job in letzter Zeit nicht gut genug gemacht hat, sonst hätte er all das kommen sehen. Zusammen mit Rezan und den anderen befreiten Loa wollen wir nun Zul stürzen. Sein großes Ziel: den alten König Dazar wiedererwecken, der in Atal'dazar, der Ruhestätte der alten Könige, liegt. Wir marschieren also hoch zum Tempel, wo es zum Showdown kommt. Doch leider läuft es nicht so, wie der König es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zul schafft es den Loa Rezan zu töten und flieht zusammen mit ihm hinein in Atal'dazar, wo er ihn als gehorsamen untoten Dinosaurier wiederbelebt. Damit endet auch das Questerlebnis in Zuldazar, doch wir wissen bereits, dass im Dungeon "Atal'dazar" Yazma sowie Rezan als Bosse auf uns warten und in der Instanz "Ruhestätte der Könige" ist Dazar, der erste König, der Endboss. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Das komplette Questerlebnis von Zuldazar im Video: Dinos, Loa und noch mehr Dinos! (26.02.2018) Galerie Zuldazar BLZ 59320.jpg Quellen Kategorie:Zandalar Kategorie:Zuldazar